With the increased use of computer networks, many different media of communication between computer users are being explored. The most common of these media is a network messaging system such as electronic mail. These messaging systems eliminate some use of office memos, and encourage a paperless office by the more efficient use of the computer.
These computer messaging systems have several drawbacks when two network users try to actively "communicate" with each other. First, conventional messaging systems require the user to exit his current task and enter the messaging program. Once in the messaging program, the user typically types the message, and sends the message via the network to one or more users. To review a message, the recipient also exits his current task, and enters the messaging program. Moreover, the delay between sending the message and receiving a reply (the reply delay) associated with computer messaging systems does not easily facilitate a "conversation" between two parties.
Besides electronic mail, messaging systems exist which allow two or more users to connect and type messages to other users. However, typing messages through the computer lacks the personal nature of voice communication.
Currently, there is software available for the Macintosh.RTM. which allows users on a network to speak with one another. However, each user must activate a button to transmit and also to end the transmission. The available software interposes a significant delay between when one user speaks and another user receives the voice communication. Moreover, the existing software requires the user to exit the current task in order to enter the voice communication application.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple voice communication system for use within a computer network. The voice communication system should enable real-time, gapless audio "conversations" to occur across the computer network.